C'est toi qui décide !
by ErzaKH
Summary: Petit jeu où c'est toi, adorable lecteur, qui décide du tournant de l'histoire ! Je préviens que cela se passe lors de la troisième trilogie. '
1. Règles du jeu

Pour commencer, je tiens à dire que ceci est la première fanfiction que j'écris sur Star Wars. Au départ, je voulais vraiment écrire des fanfictions sur cette saga mais je ne trouvais jamais d'idées géniales, ou alors je trouvais qu'elles étaient trop clichées, et j'abandonnais au final ... Puis j'ai découvert ce drôle de concept qui est que le lecteur est lui-même le héros ! Après avoir lu deux fanfictions comme celles-là je me suis dit "Allez ! Lance-toi !" Et me voilà. Bon, assez de blabla et passons aux règles.

Pour ceux qui connaissent, vous pouvez directement passer au prologue.

Pour ceux qui restent le concept est super simple : il suffit uniquement de suivre les consignes **en gras** ! Vous voyez, ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué ^^ Je vous laisse donc avec le prologue. J'espère que vous apprécierez :)


	2. Prologue

Prologue :

Tu sais que la Force est puissante en toi. Seulement, comment vas-tu t'en servir ? Vas-tu rejoindre le Premier Ordre ou rejoindras-tu la Résistance ? Penches-tu pour les Sith, ou pour les Jedi ? Il faut maintenant faire un choix.

 **Si tu veux être Jedi va au chapitre 1**

 **Si tu veux être Sith, va au chapitre 2**


	3. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Tu as donc décidé de rejoindre la Résistance et de suivre la voix des Jedi. Lorsque tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant, tu écoutais beaucoup de contes sur Luke Skywalker et sur Dark Vador mais celui t'ayant le plus inspiré est Luke. Tu en fais même ton modèle. Il te faut maintenant trouver la Résistance. Tu ignore cependant où elle se trouve. Deux choix se présentent à toi : soit tu les cherches, soit tu fais en sorte de te faire remarquer.

 **Si tu décides de les chercher va au chapitre 3**

 **Si tu décides de te faire remarquer va au chapitre 4**


	4. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Tu as donc décidé de rejoindre le Premier Ordre et de devenir un Sith. Durant ton enfance, se sont les contes sur Dark Vador qui t'ont le plus inspiré. Comme lui, tu veux faire régner la terreur sur la galaxie ainsi que la dominer. Il te faut maintenant rencontrer un partisans du côté obscur. Seulement, comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

 **Va au chapitre 5**


	5. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Juste avant de quitter ta misérable planète, tu as entendu une rumeur à la cantina. Apparemment, il ne reste presque plus rien de la Résistance. Les seuls survivants se terrent dans un seul et unique vaisseau. Lorsque tu as entendu son nom, tu l'as de suite reconnu : le Faucon Millénium. Tu sais donc quel vaisseau il te faut chercher.

En sortant de la cantina, tu repères une escouade du Premier Ordre. Il y a un Sith avec eux. Ce dernier regarde dans ta direction. Il a dû sentir la Force présente en toi. Tu remarques également un vaisseau non loin de toi. Tu réfléchis vite. Dois-tu les laisser t'emmener dans l'espoir que la Résistance vienne te sauver ou dois-tu fuir avec le vaisseau à proximité ?

 **Si tu choisis de suivre le Sith va au chapitre 6**

 **Si tu choisis de voler le vaisseau va au chapitre 9**


	6. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

Dans la cantina de ta planète, tu te sers de la Force pour faire léviter certains objets et les approcher vers toi. Si un membre de la Résistance se trouve ici, il te remarquera sans doute et viendra vers toi. Tu remarques alors quelqu'un qui te fixe. Il sort quelque chose de sa poche qui ressemble à un appareil de communication tout en continuant de te fixer. Il parle te toi, tu en es persuadé(e). Tu t'assieds donc à une table et tu attends patiemment que l'on vienne à toi.

Tu jettes alors un coup d'œil rapide à la fenêtre dehors. Tu vois un vaisseau atterrir non loin. Persuadé(e) qu'il est ici pour toi, tu te précipites vers la sortie. Tu es cependant rapidement encerclé(e) par des soldats du Premier Ordre.

 **Va au chapitre 6**


	7. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

Par chance, ou plutôt grâce à la Force, juste avant de quitter ta planète, tu remarques un vaisseau du Premier Ordre. Cependant, deux Stormtroopers montent la garde. Bien décidé(e), tu te lances à leur rencontre. « Je veux devenir Sith » déclares-tu alors. Les deux soldats ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu leur dit ça à eux et ils se mettent à rire. Tu n'aimes pas que l'on se moque de toi. Tu réfléchis à ce que tu pourrais faire pour les persuader. Tu as comme idée de faire léviter quelque chose avec la Force. Tu penses également que pour leur montrer ta cruauté, tu pourrais les étrangler. Ou alors tu entres dans le vaisseau sans te soucier d'eux.

 **Si tu veux te servir de la Force pour faire léviter les objets va au chapitre 7**

 **Si tu veux te servir de la Force pour les étrangler va au chapitre 10**

 **Si tu passes sans leur autorisation va au chapitre 12**


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

Totalement désemparé(e), tu ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. Tu décides alors de te rendre. Tu laisses les Stormtroopers te menotter et ils t'emmènent devant le Sith. Comme Dark Vador dans les histoires de ton enfance, le partisans du côté obscur porte un masque. « Es-tu avec la Résistance ? » te demande-t-il sèchement. Comment lui répondras-tu ?

 **Si tu choisis d'être insolant va au chapitre 8**

 **Si tu veux lui avouer tes intentions va au chapitre 13**


	9. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

Tu remarques alors les deux Blasters que portent les Stormtroopers à leurs ceintures. Tu fermes les yeux et te concentres pour te servir de la Force. Leurs armes se dirigent toutes les deux vers toi. Tu les laissent se poser dans tes mains puis tu les pointent dans leurs directions. « Convaincus ? » Tu demandes. « La Force est puissante en toi. » Déclare une voix grave derrière toi. Tu te retournes et fais face à un Sith. Une occasion rêvée !

 **Va au chapitre 11**


	10. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 :

Même si tu ne vois pas ses yeux, tu fixes les deux fentes noires de son masque. Tu fronces les sourcils puis déclare : « Je ne parle pas aux personnes portant un masque. » Le Sith lève alors sa main et la place au niveau de ton visage. Sans même comprendre ce qu'il se passe, tu te retrouves complètement assommé(e).

 **Va au chapitre 14**


	11. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 :

Les Stormtroopers se rapprochent de plus en plus. Ne réfléchissant presque plus, tu t'élances en direction du vaisseau. Hors de question pour toi de te laisser avoir aussi facilement ! Derrière toi, ils te tirent dessus avec des rayons paralysant, pour ne pas te blesser. L'entrée du vaisseau n'est plus très loin.

 **Choisis un nombre.**

 **Si ce nombre est pair va au chapitre 15**

 **Si ce nombre est impair va au chapitre 19**


	12. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 :

N'aimant vraiment pas leur attitude, tu décides à ton tour de te jouer d'eux. Tu lèves alors la main vers le soldat de droite et tu commences à faire comme si tu l'étranglais. La Force s'en charge alors à ta place. En face de toi, le Stormtrooper commence à suffoquer sous son casque. Bientôt il n'aura plus d'oxygène. « Je suis impressionné. » Annonce une voix derrière toi. Tu te retournes puis fais face à un Sith. Il porte un masque et tu ne vois donc pas son visage. « La Force est puissante en toi. » Ajoute-t-il. Enfin, un Sith !

 **Va au chapitre 11**


	13. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 :

Le Sith te fais monter dans son vaisseau et t'emmène dans la salle des commandes. Là, il ordonne de retourner au destroyer principal. Les quelques personnes présentes te lancent des regards noirs. Ils ne semblent pas t'apprécier mais tu ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tu remarques alors que ce n'est pas toi qu'ils regardent mais le Sith.

 **Va au chapitre 16**


	14. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 :

Tu décides de ne pas faire attention à eux et tu passes quand même. Ils t'ordonnent de sortir mais tu ne les écoutes pas. Tant que tu n'auras pas rencontrer un Sith, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici. Tu t'enfonces un peu plus loin dans le vaisseau du Premier Ordre. Tu prends un couloir à droite, comme guidé(e) par la Force. Tu entres ensuite dans une salle à gauche. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi la Force t'a guidé jusqu'ici. Tu examines un peu la salle. Il y a un lit, une grande armoire ainsi qu'un bureau un peu plus en retrait. Tu sembles attiré par ce bureau. Tu t'y approches puis te comprends pourquoi tu as été attiré jusqu'ici. Il y a le casque carbonisé de Dark Vador. Une envie irrésistible te donne envie de le toucher. Que vas-tu faire ?

 **Il ne t'appartient pas donc tu ne fais rien. Va au chapitre 17**

 **Tu es tellement fasciné(e) par ce seigneur noir que tu le prends tout de même. Va au chapitre 18**


	15. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 :

Tu ignores qui se cache derrière ce casque, aussi décides-tu de ne pas répondre. Le Sith lève alors la main et la place devant ton visage. « Dis-moi qui tu es. » Ordonne-t-il. Tu comprends rapidement qu'il se sert de la Force pour te faire parler. Tu lui résistes du mieux que tu le peux, mais tu sens que ton esprit va exploser.

 **Choisis un nombre.**

 **S'il est pair va au chapitre 20**

 **S'il est impair, va au chapitre 22**


	16. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 :

Lorsque tu reprends enfin tes esprits, tu remarques immédiatement que tu n'es plus sur ta planète. Ta tête te fais extrêmement mal. Tu essaies de bouger mais tes poignets ainsi que tes chevilles sont entravés sur une sorte de table d'opération. Tu vois alors que devant toi se tient le Sith qui t'as assommé(e) un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier avance alors vers toi et retire son masque. Il le dépose sur une autre table un peu plus loin. Il se penche ensuite au dessus de toi. L'expression dans son regard te fais peur, mais tu ne le montres pas. « Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandes-tu en tentant de dissimuler les tremblement dans ta voix. « Mon identité n'a aucune importance. Mais toi, qui es-tu ? ». Il place de nouveau sa main au dessus de ton visage. « Tu as peur. » Dis le Sith.

 **Choisis un chiffre.**

 **S'il est pair, va au chapitre 23**

 **S'il est impair, va au chapitre 26**


	17. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 :

Tu ignores comment cela est possible, mais tu arrives indemne au vaisseau. Tu refermes rapidement le sasse puis tu t'élances en direction du poste de commande. Tu ne sais pas du tout comment ce vaisseau fonctionne, aussi appuis-tu sur les touches un peu au hasard. Ton doigts enfoncent alors un bouton rouge et le vaisseau commence à décoller du sol. Tu agrippes alors la manette qui sert à diriger l'engin volant. Puis tu remarques un levier qui sert à faire avancer le vaisseau. Tu l'actionnes puis ce dernier s'élance à toute vitesse.

 **Choisis un nombre.**

 **S'il est pair, va au chapitre 24**

 **S'il est impair, va au chapitre 29**


	18. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 :

Arrivés dans le destroyer, le Sith te conduit jusque dans une grande salle totalement noire. Elle est vide. Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu fais ici. « Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandes-tu soudainement au seigneur Sith. Ce dernier enlève son masque pour te dévoiler son visage. « Désormais, tu seras mon apprenti. » Te dévoile-t-il. « Tu devras m'appeler au nom de Kylo Ren. Tu peux aussi m'appeler Suprême Leader. » Tu dévoiles également ton nom. « Pourquoi veux-tu devenir un Sith ? » Te demande Kylo Ren. Que dois-tu lui répondre ? Vas-tu lui dire la vérité, ou bien inventeras-tu un mensonge ?

 **Si tu veux lui dire la vérité, va au chapitre 25**

 **Si tu ne veux rien lui dire, va au chapitre 27**


	19. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 :

Tu décides finalement de pas le toucher. Il ne t'appartient pas. De plus, ressasser le passé ne mènera nul part. Tu n'es pas venu ici au départ pour trouver des antiquités datant de plus de vingt ans. Tu rebrousses alors chemin. Tu ne te rappelles cependant pas d'où tu es venu. Le vaisseau n'est certes pas très grand, mais tu arrives tout de même à te perdre. Après avoir tourné de nombreuses fois, tu te retrouves une fois de plus devant la salle où se trouve le casque de Dark Vador. Cependant, tu remarques que quelqu'un s'y trouve. Ce dernier doit sentir ta présence, puisqu'il se tourne vers toi et t'adresse ces quelques paroles : « Tu souhaites devenir un Sith. Je le ressens. La Force me parle. ».

 **Tu décides de le croire. Va au chapitre 28**

 **Tu décides de ne pas le croire. Va au chapitre 31**


	20. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 :

Tu admires tellement cette figure emblématique qu'était Dark Vador que tu ne peux t'empêcher de le prendre. De drôles d'images apparaissent alors dans ton esprit. Tu vois un petit garçon vivant sur une planète désertique. Tu vois ensuite un jeune padawan ressemblant fortement au petit garçon embrasser une divine jeune femme en robe de mariée. Tu revois ce même garçon désormais devenu adulte affronter un autre Jedi. Puis tout devient flou dans ton esprit et la seule chose que tu peux voir est la tête de Dark Vador qui te fixe intensément. Surpris(e), tu tombes à la renverse et fait tomber le casque du Seigneur Sith. Tu entends soudainement une voix grave s'écrier derrière toi : « Que fais-tu ici ?! » Comment vas-tu réagir ? Vas-tu t'excuser ? Vas-tu lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu es ici ? Vas-tu lui demander des explications quant à ses visions ?

 **Si tu t'excuses, va au chapitre 30**

 **Si tu lui expliques ce pourquoi tu es ici, va au chapitre 33**

 **Si tu le questionne sur les visions, va au chapitre 35**


	21. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 :

Malheureusement pour toi, l'un des tirs paralysant parvient à te toucher avant que tu n'ai pu atteindre le vaisseau. Tu tombes lourdement à terre et tu sombres dans l'inconscience.

 **Va au chapitre 32**


	22. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20 :

Ne soutenant plus la douleur dans ton cerveau, ta bouche se met à parler d'elle-même. Tu lui avoues qui tu es, d'où tu viens, et ton but. Tu dis vouloir faire partit de la Résistance. Cela ne plaît pas au Sith et ce dernier sort alors son sabre laser et l'allume. « Je te laisse une dernière chance. » Dit-il alors. « Rejoints-moi. Et je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal. ».

 **Si tu le suis, va au chapitre 34**

 **Si tu ne veux pas devenir un Sith, va au chapitre 21.**


	23. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21 :

Hors de question pour toi de rejoindre les Sith. Tu veux être Jedi et rien ne te fera changer d'avis. « Jamais. » Déclares-tu dans un seul et unique souffle. Le Sith, sans hésiter, te transperce de son sabre laser.

 **Ton aventure se termine malheureusement ici. Mais si l'envie te prends, reprends l'histoire depuis le début et essaie cette fois-ci de ne pas mourir aussi vite ! ;)**

 **FIN**


	24. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 :

Tu essaies de faire impasse sur la douleur. Te te concentres de toutes tes force pour ne pas céder face à ce Sith. A bout de patience, ce dernier décide par te laisser tranquille. « Enfermez cet(te) inconscient(e) dans une des cellules. J'arriverai à le(la) faire parler ! ». Les soldats obéissent et ils t'emmènent dans le vaisseau du Sith. Tu es tellement assommé(e) que tu ne parviens même plus à bouger.

 **Va au chapitre 36**


	25. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23 :

Tu comprends rapidement qu'il essaie de te convaincre par la Force. Cependant, tu veux lui prouver que ton esprit est plus puissant qu'il ne le croit. Ainsi, tu arrives à lui tenir tête. La douleur est insoutenable, aussi décides-tu de te détendre un peu. Tu ne sais pas d'où te vient cette idée, mais elle semble marcher, car tu ne ressens presque plus la douleur.

Cette astuce semble avoir énervé le Sith puisqu'il arrête de te torturer mentalement. « La Force est puissante en toi. » Annonce ton geôlier sans te regarder.

 **Si tu es un garçon, rends-toi au chapitre 37**

 **Si tu es une fille, rends-toi au chapitre 38**


	26. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24 :

Tu fonces droit sur un immeuble habitant les plus riches de ta planète. Ayant vécu dans la misère toute ta vie, ta as toujours voulu te venger des riches. Tu as donc une horrible envie de détruire ce bâtiment. Seulement, cela engendrera aussi ta mort car tu périras à cause de l'impact. Que fais-tu ?

 **Tu repenses à ton plus grand rêve et tu ne fais rien. Va au chapitre 40**

 **Tu veux vraiment te venger peu importe ce qu'il risque te t'arriver. Va au chapitre 43**


	27. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25 :

Tu hésites longtemps. Tu le fixes intensément, attendant une réaction de sa part. Tu décides de rester muet(e). Il finira par le savoir de toute façon. Mais voyant que Kylo Ren ne bouge pas, tu prends les devants et te confies : « Je me reconnais en Dark Vador. Je suis comme lui. J'ai vécu les mêmes choses que lui. Je ne prétends cependant pas être aussi fort(e) que lui. Mais je ferai mon possible pour lui faire honneur. A lui, mais aussi à vous. ». Au début, le Suprême Leader ne réagit pas. Il sort alors de sa ceinture son sabre laser et le lance à tes pieds. « Testons tes réflexes. » Annonce-t-il.

 **Si tu prends le sabre laser, va au chapitre 41**

 **Si tu décides de ne pas le prendre, va au chapitre 44**


	28. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26 :

La douleur est insoutenable. Tu sens que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un entrer dans ton esprit et essaye d'y lire ce qu'il s'y trouve. Tu luttes cependant du mieux que tu le peux mais tu n'y parviens pas. Lorsque le Sith te laisse enfin en paix, il sourit machiavéliquement. « Tu perds ton temps. » Dit-il. « La Résistance est perdue. Tu ne trouveras que la mort une fois là-bas. Encore faudrait-il que tu les trouves. Reste avec moi. Je te promets de t'enseigner la voie de la Force. ». Une partie de toi te dis d'accepter. Mais l'autre refuse. Que vas-tu choisir ?

 **Si tu l'écoutes, va au chapitre 34**

 **Si tu ne veux pas de son aide, va au chapitre 39**


	29. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27 :

Pourquoi devrais-tu le lui dire ? Il ne connaît rien de toi, tout comme tu ne connais rien de lui. Tu ne vois donc pas pourquoi toi tu devrais te dévoiler ainsi. « Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Tout comme moi je n'ai pas besoin de connaître vos motivation. Enseignez-moi le côté obscur. ». Kylo Ren grince des dents. Tu comprends rapidement qu'il n'aime pas quand on ne cède pas à ses caprices. Grâce à la Force, ce dernier t'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la salle. Tu te cognes la tête contre une des parois et tu saignes. Mais tu ne montres aucuns signes de faiblesse. Le Suprême Leader te rejoint alors et t'empoigne par le col. « Tu iras à Korriban. Jadis, les Sith créaient leurs sabres lasers sur cette planète désertique. Tu auras pour seule arme un bâton d'entraînement. Si tu meurs là-bas, je ne viendrai pas te chercher. ». Kylo Ren te relâche puis sort de la salle, te laissant seul.

Que faire ? Accepter d'aller seul sur cette planète inhospitalière est réellement une bonne idée ? Ou bien fallait-il fuir tant qu'il était encore temps ? D'un côté tu as vraiment envie de découvrir la voie des Sith.

 **Tu te rends sur Korriban, va au chapitre 42**

 **Tu cherches un vaisseau pour t'enfuir, va au chapitre 45**


	30. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28 :

Tu t'en crois presque pas tes yeux. Tu parles vraiment à un Seigneur Sith ! Tu en as tellement rêvé que tu ne sais même plus quoi faire. « Apprenez-moi à maîtriser la Force ! » Demandes-tu, sûr(e) de toi. « La Force est puissante en toi. Mais je ne suis pas totalement convaincu. » Le Sith se relève et enlève son masque qu'il tient désormais sous son bras. « Désormais tu m'appelleras Kylo Ren ou Suprême Leader. Suis-moi. ». Tu hésites un instant. Il ne ressemble pas à un Seigneur Sith sans son masque. Alors comment lui faire confiance ?

 **Si tu le suis, va au chapitre 46**

 **Si tu ne le suis pas, va au chapitre 49**


	31. Publicité

Hey !

Tu pensais à un nouveau chapitre ? Bah c'est raté, désolée ... :( Mais bon, ce dont j'ai à vous parler est d'autant plus important, car ma vie future est en jeu ! Je ne plaisante vraiment pas avec ce genre de chose !

Je suis pas trop pour à l'idée de me faire de la pub d'ordinaire, car je n'aime pas vraiment me mettre en avant comme ça. Mais c'est ma carrière qui est en jeu, alors j'y suis obligée. Alors voilà, après avoir fini le lycée, je voudrais être auteure. Passer ma vie à écrire des livres ne me dérangerait pas, d'autant plus que les idées ne manquent pas dans ma petite tête ! Mais bon, pour cela il faut être connue. Et c'est là que vous intervenez. Je vous propose, si vous le souhaitez, de venir m'encourager sur ma page personnelle Facebook "Le Monde Fantastique d'Erza". Pas besoin de déverser de l'argent ou quoi que ce soit. Pas du tout ! Je vous demande juste de venir m'encourager, car du courage, je vais en avoir besoin pour que mes projets voient le jour ! Si vous me suivez, vous aurez droit à connaître de temps en temps l'avancée de l'écriture, les projets en cours, les étapes sur la publication d'un des livres, la date de sortie exacte d'un de mes livres ... Mais aussi le privilège de venir me parler ! (Ca fait prétentieux ... .) Je réponds toujours aux messages, peu m'importe qui me parle ! Même si c'est une insulte, je réponds quand même. Ou alors je vais pleurer dans mon coin, ça dépend des jours et de l'insulte ... Bref !

Me savoir soutenue me ferait un bien fou ! J'ai besoin de prouver que vivre de son rêve est possible, si on s'y donne à fond ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, ayez pitié d'une pauvre petite larve comme moi T.T

Merci d'avoir lu ! :3


End file.
